


If You Ever

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03, Sonnet, Sonnet Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even she can see he's incomplete without <em>her</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Ten/Rose, through a Martha prism.

I did my best to try to make you see  
There's little point in living in the past.  
But I'm not sure I reached you. There's a need  
Inside of you that drives you; you're the last  
Of all the Time Lords. If there comes a day  
That you manage to find yourself back there,  
Back where Rose is, for God's sake find a way  
To bring her back with you, because I care  
Enough for you to see you're incomplete  
Without her. Would that you could feel for me  
A fraction of the feeling that's replete  
In you for Rose. But that won't ever be.  
You look at me, and I'm not who you see;  
For you are reliving a memory.


End file.
